


In which Prompto has been saved by a prince on a black horse

by fatrock



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Some angst, sleep what's that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time he went down, his prince was there to pick him back up.</p><p>5 short-ish random drabbles about Prompto and Noctis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fireworks

He _didn't_  mean to yet he _meant_  to.  Then again maybe it would've been better if he  _hadn't_ at all? Here he was stuck in what was his  first jail. All he really did was kinda fool around with fireworks.

"I feel like I'm actually dying, wait I am...," the one behind bars groaned in hunger

It wasn't fair. The police didn't even  _listen_ to his story. In fact, no one wanted to, just because he's an outsider and not of royal blood yet serving a royal blood. It had been simple, take the trash out and burn it, somehow with a stroke of bad luck he was landed here. He couldn't help that there had been under fireworks in the trash, heck he didn't know that they were even there until he lit the trash on fire! 

"Thinking about this hurts my head...," he layed on the hard mattress that was in his cell," anytime now and he'll be here."

Luckly there had been a stray puppy with him at the time, so he made the puppy go get Noctis and co. 

"Let me through!," a familiar voice echoed through the halls

"But, your Highness!,"someone argued

"He's with me!"

He sat up as he heard the familiar footsteps of his Highness. 

"Finally found you, Prompto!," his highness opened his cell door for him

"It's been about time Noctis!," Prompto jumped on Noctis

"Let's get you out and get something to eat!"

On the way out no one dared to make a move against the Prince because, he was already in a slight bad mood.

"Also," Noctis whispered to the other male," Next time you see fireworks save them and the four of us can use them!"

Prompto smiled brightly,"Ok!"


	2. Skipping

Going to school had never been an easy thing for Noctis. Of course with the persuading of Ignis he was able to go.   
That's when he met Prompto. The two would hangout during every lunch break. 

Until now, Noctis never really thought of where Prompto lived. He just saw him jump over a wall as he waved,"See ya!"

Noctis wanted to try that! That is, until his dad partially blamed his friend for his recently bad behavior. 

Today he thought for sure he was gonna do it! He decided to walk to school since its been a shame to miss out on a nice day.

"Watch out for assassins!," Gladiolus warned him before he had left 

He shrugged that feeling off, who'd want to kill him on a day like today? Strangely, just as he crossed the road an out of control car came speeding down the road, and why'd he freeze up? It was cowardice that he should freeze in the middle of a murder attempt.

"DUDE!," a familiar streak of yellow hair zoomed before him, before hitting his back on a wall

The driver was ok, yet something wasn't right, where was Prompto? His arm was jerked in an upward motion, he looked up to see Prompto. 

"Hurry up!," he pulled the black haired male along

"Where are we going?," he managed to breathe in the midst of everything

"That guy's trying to kill you!"

"Then what about yourself?"

"Don't worry, I know a place that's safe!"

True to his words, Noctis was brought to a secret garden under an old collapsed building. 

"We can hide here for now!," Prompto smiled at him

"Your wounded!," Noctis went to inspect the other male's injury

"This? Heh, it's nothing!"," the blond laughed it off

"Liar."

"Hm?"

"You're just like me, passing everything off as minor or okay, when really it hurts on the inside... Right?"

"Noctis..."

"Don't move too much, I saw a aid kit by the entrance."

Noctis went back to fetch the aid kit.

Prompto was given some alone time to think. He really thought that for the prince to approach him was cool. Treating him equal when the others didn't because he came from elsewhere. He was like a brother to him. He really liked having a friend like Noctis.

'If he becomes King, I'd like to serve him,' he chuckled happily to himself

"I'm back, did I make you wait too long?," Noctis had a slightly worried face

"Nah, take your time!," Prompto sheepishly smiled at the other

"You really hit your head back there... Why are you always so reckless?"

"Aren't you too?"

The two laughed for a while.

"Anyway, why do you put up an act?," Noctis really wanted to know the answer

"That way... That way, people can know I can depend on myself and not always on others!," Prompto burst into tears," you don't know what's it's like hearing things behind your back almost 24/7!"

"I do!," Noctis argued," Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean there's never anyone who talks about me behind my back! Take earlier for example, there are people who'd gladly kill me to see the downfall of this kingdom after my father dies!"

"...," Prompto kept crying 

"I'm sorry form bringing this up...," he felt utterly ashamed he forced a subject upon a classmate who wouldn't want to talk about it,"It'll be ok. Ignis and Gladiolus will find us somehow and that bad guy will be gone."

By the time they were found by Ignis and Gladiolus, they had fallen asleep side by side. They were taken to see the King, only to be punished at first for skipping school, then with Prompto being praised for saving Noctis.

"Um...," Prompto walked up to Noctis

"What's wrong?," Noctis turned around

"I currently don't have a place to stay..."

"You can stay with us till we find you a place or something like that?"

"Sure!," Prompto hugged Noctis," Thank you!"

"In return, you can help me!," Noctis smiled 

"With what?"

"Being one of my guards! Today you proved yourself worthy! Besides who doesn't say four's a crowd?

"Thank you!"

Prompto could get use to helping Noctis, but for now they'd have to focus on their school life.


	3. Cure

How long had they been at war now? Maybe 3 months, maybe 6? At this point, they've long forgotten. They were too occupied with their mission to take the land back. But now, when one of their own was injured they didn't know where to get the cure. 

Prompto was poisoned by an enemy in a recent battle that they won. However aside from Prompto being poisoned, Ignis and Gladiolus were both heavily injured, leaving Noctis to go find the cure himself unles Cor appeared which was unlikely in this situation. 

"This weed looks like another weed which is another poisonous being...," Noctis squinted while looking at Ignis's handwriting," I never understood how he remembers these when he writes them like riddles!"

By now Noctis was almost done with gathering the ingredients, he just needed a kind of weed for the cure. Unsupportivly, Ignis had never seen the plant either leaving Noctis with just that riddle. 

"WHAT KIND OF WEED COULD THIS BE?!," Noctis screamed out to the world

A small slip fell from the book.

"Is this it?"

The drawing looked like milkweed.

"What was the point in searching for it? We had some in our supplies!," Noctis groaned," Time to walk back..."

"Hey, Ignis...,"Gladiolus spoke 

"Yes?," the glasses wearer replied

"We forgot to tell Noctis that the last ingredient was here..."

"Well he could use the exercise..."

"You sadist..."

"What'd you say?!"

"Nothing!!"

"Uugh...," Prompto groaned," W-water...?"

"Here you go.,"Gladiolus supported the males back and slowly poured the water into his mouth

"Where's Noctis?"

"Finding ingredients for the cure."

"I'm sorry...I was reckless..."

"I'm back!,"Noctis shouted somewhat angry

"Welcome back!," Ignis smiled as if he didn't forget to tell him about the last ingredient

"IGNIS CARE TO EXPLAIN?"

"I'll take full responsibility to do my carelessness!"

"Good. Now how long will this take?"

"10 to 20 minutes..."

"Can you handle it a bit longer, Promptus?"

"I...I'll do my best!," Prompto gave a weak smile 

Somehow it always was Prompto who always got the most injured due to his recklessness. The fact he'd do anything for his friends played in too.

Noctis sighed," Prompto, once your better it's likely your body will still be kind of weak... So let me do the protecting this time?"

Promptus smiled," At least I know I'm not gonna die this easily..."

Noctis held his hand until the cure was finished. Sometime after the incident Prompto was bouncing all over again.


	4. Jailbreak

A soldier should have a memorable way to die. Or so Prompto thought. He fell for a trap and was captured by the enemies.

He hoped that Noctis and co. would hurry up. Then again... The problem was he was captured in an enemy area, which also happens to be where he came from, meaning he had a low chance of escape.  
So long for lifelong friends, especially when they turn you in because your on the wanted list of enemies.

Another jail settled everything, where ever he'd go he's likely to wind up in a jail one way or another. Talk about a curse. 

Thankfully the nights were peaceful as he remembered them. He relaxed against the cold wall that fought the damp air. 

Strangely there were no guards at night, just in the morning. This gave him an advantage, along with knowing the city very well. 

His eyes fought sleep as he heard a scratching sound from the window.

"Prompto! Hey!," a voice whispered

"Ah? Hey, Noctis!," he sleepily replied 

"We're gonna get you out of there (HP style lol)"

"Ah. Good luck..."

"As if we'll need it! Now wait a moment okay?"

"Roger."

He could hear the car engine pulling away at something, bars maybe? The wall broke off snapping him out of his daze as the car returned. A siren's wail was beginning to be heard.

"Let's go!,"Noctis opened the door for him

"To Hogwarts!"

"Really?"

"What?"

"You watch too many movies..."

Prompto laughed into the night as they were supposedly being chased.


	5. My prince

Prompto was in a forced marriage. Noctis knew how that felt, he'd gone through the that stage before... Yet for his father to make an arranged marriage for Prompto seemed out of question!

Noctis never got to tell his real feelings to Prompto, anyway it was too late, today was the day of the wedding. He was currently atthe wedding standing near the door. Noctis still wished the best for his friend, slightly jealous that he got married before him. 

He seemed to have toned out the preist, as he was looking at Prompto's eyes. They seemed sad and held a long in for someone else?

He had an idea, he went to the stables and "stole" a black horse.

"Speak now and forever hold you piece.," the preist spoke

"Prompto!," Noctis rode in on the black horse

"Noctis?," the presently shorter male approached the taller

"What do you say... We run away together? Just for today?," Noctis held his hand out 

"I don't want to get married before you, yet I don't want anyone else to have you..."

"I feel the same..."

Prompto and Noctis rode off into the sunset with the horse and did return the following morning as love birds. 


End file.
